


The one where Frank's a sassy name changer-upper and Gerard is just confused and trying to teach a class

by Dankee



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dankee/pseuds/Dankee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a regular text conversation between boyfriend's Frank Iero and Gerard Way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Frank's a sassy name changer-upper and Gerard is just confused and trying to teach a class

**Author's Note:**

> what is wrong with my life

From: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
To: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
 _Hey, babbbbby! Guess what?? xD_

From: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
To: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
 _K wat_

From: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
To: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
 _Ugh, Gee! You have to GUESS. It no fun if you no guess. -.-_

From: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
To: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
 _Frnk I am trying to teach my class_

From: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
To: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
 _-.- GUESS._

From: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
To: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
 _O k scary Frnk umm u took mama out 4 a walk and saw 2 ladybugs going at it_

From: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
To: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
 _omg wat Gee, y would you think dat??_

From: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
To: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
 _..._

From: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
To: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
 _k anyways the answer was I pimped our names_

From: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
To: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
 _wat_

From: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
To: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
 _YA. Which u were sleeping yesterday I changed my contact name and changed your contact name on my phone_

From: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
To: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
 _..._

_How did I not notice??_

From: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
To: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
 _Cuz u ant as fast as me foo' ;D_

From: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
To: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
 _r u sassing me over text message_

From: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
To: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
 _Maybe;)))_

From: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
To: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
 _Frnkie wat the fuck @Frankie-baby! <3333xoxo???_

From: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
To: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
 _I was looking 4 sumthing sassy/sexy, but cute, u kno?_

From: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
To: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
 _no_

_no I do not_

From: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
To: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
 _such a downer Gee ;__;_

From: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
To: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
 _oh god wat did u put as my contact name?_

From: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
To: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
 _Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh_

_Pretty badass eh_

From: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
To: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
 _Frnkie that is rlly gay_

From: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
To: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
 _pfft. We r rlly gay. Do you not remember last nite when u had my dick in ur mouth_

From: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
To: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
 _omg Frnk not now_

From: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
To: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
 _how about when u fucked me soooooo hard this morning. I swear i still can barely walk. Is dat gay enough 4 u?_

From: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
To: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
 _omfg Frnk stop I rlly don't wanna ruin these 8th grade kids' virgin eyes by popping a boner rite here and now_

From: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
To: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
 _WTF k I will stop I do not wanna be responsible for that_

From: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
To: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
 _omfg 1 of my students just asked if I am busy texting my wife. they don't understand y I am laughing so hard_

From: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
To: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
 _omg wtf_

From: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
To: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
 _btw I am changing ur contact name_

From: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
To: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
 _WAT. It better b sumthing fucking sexy like the 1 I made. OR UNICORNLOVER, or is that too much of your brother?_

_OR SKITTLES DEALER OR WATEVER CUZ SKITTLEZZZ xo_

From: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
To: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
 _wat parts of hell do these texts spawn from_

_r these texts even coming from a 21 year old anymore or is ur inner prepubescent hormonal girl showing her colors._

From: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
To: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
 _u love me._

From: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
To: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
 _yesss yes sigh Ik_

_so I got a name_

From: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
To: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
 _ohhhhh tell Frankie_

From: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
To: Frankie-baby!<3333xoxo  
 _Frankie Way._

_is that gay enough 4 ur liking?_

From: Frankie Way  
To: Gee-GeeBearmcsnugglypooh  
 _All I can say is_

_I do <333_


End file.
